thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Noire (DD)
Daniel Noire is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Dark Days. He is one of the various people surviving within the walled off University of Alabama alongside the students and his fellow staff members, alongside his wife Candice. Daniel is also a close friend and associate of Blaine Parker and serves as the head of security for the university. He is a man detached from his emotions, implied to be under heavy stress, but ultimately only wants what is best for his family and fellow survivors. Personality Daniel is shown to care about others, but he puts his work above all else, thus showing that his determination to get his job done strains his personal ties, such as with his wife. Pre-Apocalypse Tuscaloosa, Alabama Daniel lived in Tuscaloosa for most of his adult years. Where he was born prior to is unknown. He was in law enforcement since he graduated from school and returned to the University of Alabama to become a security guard. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "One Short Day" Daniel is among the survivors seen mourning Timmons' death. "The Roundabout" After Timmons' funeral concludes, Daniel is approached by Parker, who requests him to privately investigate the undead attack and find where they could have breached the school. Daniel agrees and begins to look around before his wife, Candice, approaches him and argues that he shouldn't risk looking into something this dangerous. Daniel argues back that this is something he has to do, putting work ahead of his wife. She leaves angrily, and Daniel simply goes back to looking around the school. "A Bridge Too Far" Continuing his investigation, Daniel briefly spots Candice talking to Clark in the courtyard, before he walks around the school, checking along the wall. He trips over a rotting body, finding it to be reanimated and crawling around. He stabs it in the head and calls over Rocky Hartwell, who happens to be nearby. Neither of them know the origin of the body, nor do they recognize who the individual is. They go to report it to Parker in the infirmary. "Stay Centered" TBA "Deep Beneath" TBA "The Words That Turn Us" TBA "Nightfall" TBA "Daybreak" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Daniel has killed: *Roger Mulligan (Flashback) *Clark (Before Reanimation) *Kate Gardens *Phoebe *Barry *Cam *Himself (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Himself (Caused) *Bob After shooting and killing Phoebe, Barry, and Cam, Daniel is too engulfed in rage to notice Bob coming to attack him. He is struck dead mid-sentence, having the back of his head bashed in once with a prybar. Daniel falls to the ground and is later proclaimed brain dead by Percival Nole. Appearances Dark Days Trivia *"Noire" comes from "noir", meaning "black" in French. Because of this, his name can be read as "Daniel Black", giving him the same last name as Virgil Black. However, the two are not related. *Daniel is the second main character to die, the first to die in a mid-season premiere, and the first to die while billed under Also Starring. Category:Dark Days Category:Supporting Characters (DD) Category:Survivors (DD) Category:Season 1 Characters (DD) Category:University of Alabama Survivors (DD) Category:Characters (DD)